


A Sirene

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [12]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dragão Marinho, Kanrento, M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover, Sirene - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: As Sirenes eram criaturas meio-ave e meio-mulher, que costumavam voar pelos mares, condenadas por Deméter a ser o que eram, de forma que jamais poderiam copular e, por isso, decidiram passar o resto de sua existência atraindo marinheiros com seu canto, ou música produzida de sua harpa, ou até mesmo de uma flauta e os matavam.





	A Sirene

**Author's Note:**

> Ideia super repentina e etc que vai de presente pra dona @Super-nova porque ela é a mulher que me inspira nos Kanrentos da vida. 
> 
> Inspiradíssima pela música The Siren do Nightwish
> 
> NÃO MATEI NINGUEM, TAOKAY?   
> Ouçam essa música pra ler no clima de agonia lindo que ela tem <3 <3
> 
> Letra/Tradução: http://bit.ly/2Rs3yLZ   
> YouTube: http://bit.ly/2IvuxTS5

Havia conseguido libertar-se da prisão imposta pelo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, seu irmão. Tinha consigo o Tridente, já sabendo a quem a poderosa arma de fato pertencia. Havia sido tragado pela terra e acordara naquela praia, que em princípio lhe parecera deserta. Mas uma música triste ecoava, o fazendo perder o tino. Deveria sair dali, procurar abrigo, traçar um plano. Tinha o poder de um deus em suas mãos, mas seus pés não mais lhe obedeciam.

À medida que andava, com os calcanhares dentro da água gelada, mais sentia -se hipnotizado pela música. Kanon, o homem que dominava as ilusões, estava sendo tragado para dentro de uma. Viu aquela figura imponente como que se pairasse sobre as águas, as asas douradas abertas, refletindo a luz do luar. Seria Aiolos, o Cavaleiro de Sagitário? Não… há muito nem sentia o cosmo daquele homem que era amigo de Saga. Já estava tão distante da praia que sentia a pressão da água sobre si. Mas não conseguia parar de seguir até aquele homem.

Não flutuava, mas sim mantinha-se imóvel sobre um rochedo. Kanon observou aquele homem que mexia os dedos graciosamente, apertando os lábios bem desenhados sobre o metal que transformava seu fôlego em melodia com a mesma naturalidade do ato de respirar. O homem da flauta deu um passo para trás, permitindo a Kanon que subisse sobre a pedra. 

Os dois encararam-se por um longo período de tempo, mas o prisioneiro do Cabo Sunion não sabia dizer se foram segundos ou horas. O corpo ainda não lhe obedecia, as palavras presas em sua garganta. Embora não fosse Cavaleiro, Kanon manipulava o cosmo com tanta maestria quanto seu irmão, inclusive dominava o Sétimo Sentido, mas ali não sentia o universo dentro de si, por mais que tentasse fazê-lo explodir… apenas o poder daquele homem de olhar sério, que suprimia o seu.

Lutou com toda sua força, mas foi forçado a ajoelhar-se, largando o Tridente aos pés do desconhecido. Uma lágrima desceu por sua bochecha. Havia perdido a chave de sua liberdade e nada conseguia fazer para mantê-la consigo. Novamente contra sua vontade, levantou-se e encarou, com ódio no olhar, aquele homem. A flauta desprendeu-se da boca, mas antes que pudesse tomar qualquer medida contra quem parecia ser seu inimigo, foi lançado ao mar, que abriu-se para engolí-lo.

Pensava que iria morrer ali, mas o oceano não lhe fazia mal algum. Era abraçado pelas águas e não sufocado. Ouvia a mesma melodia, em um volume ensurdecedor, mas que o fazia pensar sobre qual seria seu destino ali. Sentia-se um joguete. Justo ele, que tinha a ambição do tamanho do mundo. Que tentaria tomar o lugar de um deus se lhe fosse dada a oportunidade. Oportunidade essa que já sorrira para si na segunda vez em sua vida, mas Kanon era apenas um peão, uma vítima das fiandeiras.

A música começava a atordoá-lo e a velocidade de seu corpo que atravessava as águas aumentava. Curiosamente, afetando seus pensamentos positivamente. Podia ver com clareza o que era e o quão atado estava à roda do destino. Já não achava que aquilo era obra de outrem, apenas consequência de suas açoes, visto que não aceitava sua pequenez como homem para si e ambicionava o que não estava à sua altura. Mas agora era tarde. Não havia aprendido quando foi preso por Saga que quem controla a vela do barco não é o homem, mas sim o vento. E seria dele o que seu novo captor quisesse. Podia ouvir seu destino, mas como iria de fato enxergá-lo?

Em certo ponto da jornada, perdeu a consciência.

Acordou em um salão majestoso, com 8 pedestais e sobre eles, vestes que lembravam as armaduras do Santuário, reconhecendo a alada que vira na noite anterior. O Tridente estava por trás da que era ostentada no meio das outras, tendo o desenho da arma de Poseidon em seu elmo. Avançou contra ele, em desespero, mas não conseguiu pegá-lo. A maldita música começava novamente, o fazendo mover-se contra sua vontade mais uma vez.

Saiu daquele lugar, vendo a abóbada azul, o Oceano que servia de céu para aquele lugar, com toda a sorte de criaturas marinhas sendo as novas estrelas que cobriam sua cabeça. Caminhou por um bom tempo sem poder orientar-se, até chegar em uma grande torre. Subiu o interminável lance de escadas, a melodia retumbando em seus ouvidos.

Abriu a porta ao topo dos degraus, que dava para um luxuoso quarto. Em uma cadeira ao fundo, envolto em uma túnica branca, o mesmo homem da noite anterior, com a flauta entre seus lábios o fazia andar em sua direção. Nunca ouvira sua voz, mas a reconhecia, pois lhe falava diretamente à mente.

“Venha até mim”, ele dizia.

Quando Kanon estava próximo o suficiente, o flautista largou seu instrumento. Apontou o dedo para o chão e não precisou de palavras. Kanon sentou-se a seus pés, dessa vez por temência, pois ali tudo lhe era desconhecido. Tomou coragem, limpou a garganta e perguntou:

— Quem é você? O que quer?

O homem debruçou-se sobre os joelhos, segurando o rosto do grego com sua mão direita, o trazendo para perto de si.

— Sorento. General de Sirene. Quero você, Dragão Marinho.

Desta vez, Sorento tomou os lábios de Kanon ao invés de ocupá-los soprando sua flauta dourada. Mas a música voltava a ser ouvida pelo ladrão do Tridente, e a voz do outro vinha à sua mente. Não era mais controlado, mas o poder que emanava do tal General do Mar o fazia desejá-lo também. Entregou-se ao outro homem, ouvindo a voz ecoando em suas ideias. Agora era dele, pertencia a ele e sempre retornaria a ele.


End file.
